Morning Musume Auditions
This is a list of auditions held for the J-pop group Morning Musume. , Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya]] Auditions 1st Tsuika Audition (2nd Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Not specified *Total applicants: 5,000 *Broadcast on ASAYAN in 1998 *No training camp and theme song *Result: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka passed the audition. 2nd Tsuika Audition (3rd Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, minimum of 7th grade student *Total applicants: 11,000 *Broadcast on ASAYAN in 1999 *Training camp, theme song: "Summer Night Town" (Morning Musume's 2nd single) *Koda Kumi (倖田來未) participated in this audition. *Result: Goto Maki passed the audition. 3rd Tsuika Audition (4th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, minimum of 7th grade student *Total applicants: 25,000 *Broadcast on ASAYAN in 2000 *Training camp, theme song: "Akai Nikkichō" (Akagumi 4's single) *Fujimoto Miki and Satoda Mai (里田まい) participated in this audition *Result: Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi], and Yoshizawa Hitomi joined Morning Musume. Love Audition 21 (5th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, minimum of 7th grade student *Total applicants: 25,827 *Broadcast on muSix! in 2001 *Training camp, theme song: "Love Namida Iro" (Matsuura Aya's 3rd single) *Tanaka Reina and Kinoshita Yukina participated in this audition. *Result: Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Takahashi Ai passed the audition. Love Audition 2002 (6th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, 7th-12th grade *Application Song: "Do It! Now" *Total applicants: 12,417 *Broadcast on muSix! in 2002 *Training camp, theme song: "Do It! Now" (dance, Morning Musume's 15th single), "Freesia Akai" (voice training, Melon Kinenbi's 8th single) *Result: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina passed the audition. Lucky 7 Audition (7th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, minimum of 9th grade and under 20 years of age *Application Song theme: A capella *Total applicants: N/A *Training camp and theme song: "Dokusenyoku" (dance, from Morning Musume's 6th album, "Ai no Dai 6 Kan"), "Haru no Uta" (voice training, from Morning Musume's Ai no Dai 6 Kan album) *Broadcast on Hello! Morning starting September, 2004. Audition result aired on *Result: No additional members Audition 2005 (7th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, minimum of 7th grade and under 22 years of age *Total applicants: 21,611 *No training camp and theme song *Broadcast on Hello! Morning starting . Audition result aired on *Result: Kusumi Koharu passed the audition. Happy 8 Ki Audition (8th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, junior high or under the age of 21 *Total applicants: 6,883 *Training camp and theme song: Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (dance) and Aruiteru (voice training) (Morning Musume's 30th and 31st single) *Broadcast on Hello! Morning starting September 2006. Audition result aired on . *Kashiwagi Yuki, Sato Sumire, and Kito Momona auditioned, later they joined the AKB48 family. *Kikkawa Yuu auditioned but later joined Hello Pro Egg. *Result: Mitsui Aika passed the audition, Junjun and Linlin were later added. Kyuukie Audition (9th Generation Audition) *Application Requirements: Female, age 10 to 17 *Total applicants:9,000 *Training camp song: Get up Rapper, Crazy about you, Aitai Lonely Christmas *Broadcast on Bijo Gaku *Result: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon passed Genki Jirushi Audition (10th Generation Audition) *Application requirements: Female, age 10 to 17 *Auditions begin: June 13th, 2011 *Training Camp Song : Jinshin Motte Yume Motte Tabidasu Kara Category:Morning Musume